Doni Bobes
Adam, better known online as Doni Bobes, is an English gaming YouTuber who currently makes Minecraft server trolling videos. Adam often uploads with JackSucksAtLife and RGAminecraft. He also owns multiple Minecraft servers including Performium (IP: mc.performium.net), Skyblock Network (IP: play.skyblocknetwork.com) and SaiCoSky (IP: saicosky.com). Doni is also known to his fans as a duck (based on the resemblance on his Minecraft skin" even though he said multiple times that he is an owl. PewDiePie once referred to him as a bear. He has also trolled the streamer Lynix in mutliple videos, doing things like editing his house or making him float up in the air, ending with Lynix being very annoyed and ending the stream abruptly. Quotes * "Hey guys, it’s me DoniBobes!" (Intro) * "And don’t be pregnant!" (Outro) * "YOU mister (says player name) have been banished, from the Performium (new) server!" * "I’m not a duck! I’m an owl!" * "Hi guys, it’s me DoniBobes." (With voice changer) * "Hahahahahaha" (Alot) * "If you don't like the video in the next 5 seconds..." Intros Doni's video intros have become a hallmark of his channel, becoming more and more intense and crazy as the videos go on. He often threatens his viewers if they don't "like the video in the next X seconds" with consequences like being under their beds or spiders attacking them. The threat usually ends with Doni dissolving into laughter at his own silly antics. Trollraces Doni, usually with his associate RGAMinecraft, hosts events on his servers (Performium and SkyblockNetwork) called trollraces. These trollraces can include anything from impossible parkour challenges and mazes to Hide and Seek or Doni Says. Usually these events are recorded for videos and the winner is often granted a prize on the server of their choice. These events are held on a separate "trollrace" server (accessed by the command /trollrace) which is only open during the events, but is accessible from both Performium and SkyblockNetwork servers. Trollraces are usually announced in the official DoniBobes discord as well as the Performum and SkyblockNetwork discords. Competitive Minecraft Doni has competed in multiple Minecraft Tournaments, including Minecraft Mondays, Minecraft Saturdays and Minecraft Championships. He also regularly competes in UHC games which he usually posts to his second Youtube channel. Trolling Streamers Over the years Doni has trolled many streamers that visited his servers. One of Doni's most popular running series in late 2019-2020 involved trolling a streamer and fellow YouTuber named Lynix or Lynixity on Minecraft. The first trolling video was posted on October 31, 2019, when Doni changed Lynix's house every time he looked away. Lynix's stream audience got involved in the troll coverup, claiming lag in the stream chat. That intial video has had over 1.3 million views and led to a series on the channel with Doni trolling Lynix in various ways. Most of the trolling videos took place on Doni's server SkyblockNetwork. Eventually Lynix got in on the fun and has made some videos with Doni including death swap and a troll on his stream audience. Doni has also done some streaming trolls on a hacker with the minecraft username OneEventer. In a video publsihed on January 3, 2020, Doni caught OneEventer hacking on his server and trolled him, ending with OneEventer being banned. This led to OneEventer returning to the server to hack and be banned again. The hacking on stream ended up getting OneEventer banned on Twitch, and OneEventer created a DoniBobes hate server in retaliation, as seen in a video on January 24, 2020. On February 11, 2020, Doni posted a video where Lynix sent an unlisted video in which he claimed to be OneEventer. Doni then called Lynix who provided video proof that he had been OneEventer the whole time. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers